Kiss and Tell
by kittycatneko3
Summary: IgneousxLumen. Lumen needs help with kissing, so he turns to Igneous for help. More importantly, how will this affect them both? Lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss and Tell**

--------------------------------------------

Pairing: Igneous x Lumen

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders…but if I did it would be yaoi filled ^-^

Rating: M for lemon and yaoi smexiness

**A/N: I know I'm going to get some "but Lumen is always chasing after girls" comment…so let me explain. ****Teenagers don't know much about love and for anyone who's seen the show, he obviously doesn't know what love is all about…I mean he chased after Beerain in one episode FFS! xD**

**So it makes this one *in my opinion* easy to understand as a reason…if that makes sense .**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Sitting out alone in the courtyard. Igneous had some things to think over, and no it was the invectids.

He was actually thinking about what he should do with his life now that the battle was over.

Everyone he knew had something going on…like Hunter deciding whether Corona or Aqune would make a better partner, Princess Sparkle was on her training schedule, Magma…well he was pretty much content with everything…and Prince Lumen had a girlfriend….which he had noticed that he didn't seem to like it when she was around Lumen.

'_He's spending all that time with her….maybe that's why I don't know what to do with myself?'_

'_Maybe I should go and find him and see if I feel any better'_

Still questioning himself in his mind. He then went off to search for Prince Lumen.

---In the castle---

"I've looked everywhere and I still cant find him" he said with a sigh.

He continued down the hallway only to hear a shrill, yet loud laugh coming from the castles kitchen.

'_Hunter? , Maybe he knows where he is?'_

He inwardly smacked himself for not asking someone sooner.

And there he was leaning back on his chair with his feet on the table, almost falling over laughing, with Corona smiling over a pot of stew and a bewildered Aqune.

He gave a questioning look before asking.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh? Igneous" she questioned

"Why is he laughing like that?". He tried again

"Well" she started "Magma got into a street fight and ended up breaking a few things in the process. Apparently the fight was about someone making a bad comment about Quake".

He raised an eyebrow '_Typical…cant he control himself?!'_

"One of the things he broke was the bakery's window. Along with ten dozen baked goods, including the crates they came in".

"What's so funny about that?" he asked "We're just going to have to pay for the damages and-".

"Actually" she interrupted "That's the funny part".

"Huh?!" '_How is THAT funny?!'_

"The old ladies who run the shop didn't want to inconvenience the Prince so they said that Magma should work to pay back for the damages. Also, as far as we've heard anyway. They've been making him scrub the floors, the toilets and all done in a humiliating looking apron".

"Now that IS funny" Igneous chuckled.

'_Ah, wait, I almost forgot!'_

"Have you seen Prince Lumen anywhere?"

"Not really" she said. "But I think Magma might have seen him since he had to get up pretty early this morning".

"Ok, I gotta run. See you guys later" he then waved and ran for the door.

"Hey, wait!. You didn't even get to try my new and improved stew!" she yelled. But it was too late as he left and shut the door behind him.

Hunter and Aqune then held their stomachs in tandom…awaiting a bowl of her famous DEATH stew.

"I should have gone with him…" Hunter mumbled.

"Huh?, what was that?" Corona asked.

"Oh…nothing…" Hunter then prayed. (**A/N: nuuuuuu not the stew . …poor Hunter)**

---In town---

Wandering through the town. Igneous was still trying to find the right bakery.

'_Why do they have to have so many!?...I should put in a recommendation that all the villagers be put on a diet!'_

Though when he stumbled across a well muscled man carrying crates and mumbling every cuss word in the English language. He knew he had found the right place.

"Magma!" he yelled with a wave.

"Oh uh, hey Igneous" he said weakly. Obviously tired from carrying crates all day.

"Umm…are you okay Magma?" he questioned.

"No Igneous I'm NOT okay".

"May I ask why?" he tried.

"Why?…I'll tell you why…these old ladies are crazy!" he screamed.

Igneous could only stand there in complete confusion. Awaiting the next wave of his ranting.

"They made me unload TONS of crates, made me scrub the floors with a toothbrush, made me walk 15 miles to get some special type of vanilla and even made me rub their FEET!"

Still staring at his hysterical friend Igneous tried to remedy the situation with, you guessed it! A lame attempt at support. But, hey, it was all he could do after hearing he had to rub granny feet…

"It'll be alright Ma-" though he couldn't finish since said old ladies emerged from the bakery.

"What's all the commotion out here?!" they both said in unison.

"Ummm, ah, nothing, nothing at all. I was just talking to my friend Igneous that's all" he stuttered.

"You wrecked our shop and now you're out here loitering when you're suppose to be working to pay us back!" one of them yelled.

Magma then lost it slightly.

"Look, you withered old hags!. I said I was sorry and have been working my hardest to pay you back. You cant just yell at me for talking to a friend for a minute or two!."

Then it was the old ladies turn to…for a better word…SNAP.

"Listen here you little delinquent!. You would be wise to keep yourself in line when talking to us!".

"Oh yeah?, and why should I?!" Magma snapped.

Then it was the other old ladies turn to speak.

"Because. If we could fight off that street mugger last week with nothing but a paper clip. Imagine what we could do to you with those crates!".

Just then. Both Magma and Igneous inwardly wet themselves.

"Fine…" Magma said.

"Good" said the other old lady. "And don't forget to unclog the toilets".

With that they walked back inside.

Igneous was still in shock but at the back of his head was suddenly reminded why he came here.

"Umm, Magma I know this is a bad time to talk but. Have you seen Prince Lumen anywhere"?.

"Hmm" Magma said weakly. "Well I'm sure I saw him and his girlfriend pass by heading towards the castle about ten minutes ago".

"…" Igneous inwardly faceplamed.

'_All that work for nothing.. I should have just stayed at the castle'._

"Thanks Magma. I might as well be heading off now".

"Yeah" he sighed. "Still at least that was one piece of human contact for the day".

"Haha, well try not to poison them!" he smiled with a wave.

"I make no promises!" he chimed

With that. Igneous headed back to the castle.

---In the Castle---

Though Magma had said Prince Lumen had returned. He was still nowhere to be found.

That was, until Igneous spotted them out on the courtyard.

Even though he really shouldn't have. He had the sudden urge to spy on what was going on and quickly hid behind one of the pillars.

'_I really shouldn't be doing this'. _He thought. '_Gah! What's wrong with me?!'_

He then stopped his mental tirade, when the young girl started speaking.

"Thanks for showing me the flowers Prince Lumen" she said with a blush.

"Oh it's no problem!" he beamed.

"Well…I'll uh…see you next time I gue..I guess". She stuttered.

"I'll await your pleasant return" he said.

'_Geez…does the prince always have to be so…DRAMATIC?_?' Igneous thought

His attention was taken away from his thoughts yet again when he saw the girl leaning in to kiss Prince Lumen.

Igneous's eyes widened at what happened next.

Lumen had shifted back, away from the kiss.

The girl was obviously embarrassed and muttered a quick "Ok see you bye". Before dashing off in humiliation.

Igneous felt a sense of pure relief. Though he wasn't quite sure as to why.

He then dashed out of there even faster than the girl had and headed straight to his quarters.

---In Igneous's room---

"Dammit!" he cursed. "What's…what's wrong with me?" he questioned as he sat down.

'_I don't understand. Why does this happen with him…why?-'_

Before he could attempt to answer his question. He heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Hnn?...Come in!" he said.

And with that Prince Lumen entered the room.

"Prince Lumen!" Igneous exclaimed.

Lumen could only stare at his friend in a look that could only say. What the hell are you on?!.

Ignoring his friends insanity. He walked over to the bed and took a seat beside Igneous.

"I need your help" he said.

"Really?" Igneous questioned. "What with?"

No response was heard until the prince finally spoke up.

"Do you know…I mean…do you know how to kiss?"

"What!?" he exclaimed. He really couldn't imagine why he would be asking him such a question.

His mind was so busy lulling this over that he barely even heard Lumen say…

"Well?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?" he said as calmly as he could. Well as calm as anyone could in that situation.

"You see.." he started "I haven't kissed anyone as of yet and I'm afraid that I might do something wrong and. I don't want her to be disappointed with it when we do eventually-"

"Okay, okay, I get it" Igneous cut in. Not wanting to hear anymore about him and that girl.

"So I was wondering if you could show me how…to kiss" Lumen added.

"…" Igneous really had to think hard to take all this in and felt his face go 3 shades of red.

"So you want me to uh, kiss you?. But why me?".

"Well.." he said. "You're my right hand man and someone I trust greatly. I couldn't think of anyone better to ask than you".

Igneous was still staring into space and blushing.

"So, what do you say?" Lumen asked.

He then lost all contact with his mind just then and slowly raised his hand to Lumens cheek.

Looking into those Lilac eyes he then closed the gap between them and gently kissed him.

'_This feels so…good'_ Igneous thought as he leaned in more to deepen the kiss.

At the same time Lumen was also, feeling the same way.

'_Does kissing always feel like this?'_ Lumen thought to himself.

Even though this was his first kiss. With Igneous it just felt so..right.

Though still enjoying the feeling of each others lips. They had to pull away for the need of air.

When Igneous pulled away and looked at Lumens blushing face. He also felt himself go *this time* 5 shades of red.

Lumen then looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you" he said.

He then raised himself up from the bed and walked out of the door…leaving a very spacey and blushing Igneous behind.

It was then that Igneous had finally realized. He was in love with Prince Lumen.

**Awww. Wasn't that a sweet chapter? ^-^ if not a bit silly lol**

**Comments and reviews will be rewarded with cookies :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First chapters are always easier to write. I had to put my thinking cap on for this one since I didn't plan that far ahead…oh well, enjoy ^-^**

---In Igneous's room---

Igneous winced as the sun peered through the curtains.

"Why does it have to be morning already?" he said as he yawned.

Though there was a good reason for his sleepiness. He couldn't stop thinking about Lumen the entire night.

The kiss was a continuous cycle through his mind as he dreamt. Though what the kiss led to in his dreams he'd rather not say.

As much as he'd like to sleep in. It was his duty as a Spider Rider to be up on time.

He then dressed himself and headed downstairs.

"Looks like its 4 cups of coffee this morning" he said sleepily. "Also maybe I should ask one of the guys about my…problem".

---In the kitchen---

Expecting the kitchen to be noisy. He was rather surprised not to hear arguing, yelling and bragging *especially from Hunter*.

Instead he heard a small grumbling noise.

He then opened the door to find a drowsy Spider Rider with his head faceplanted on the table.

"Umm Hunter?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled

"Can I ask…what's wrong?" '_It's not like him to be so…not energetic'. _Though he was easily adjusted to the new _quiet _Hunter.

The younger Spider Rider then slowly raised his head from the table to speak.

"Stew…."

That was all Igneous needed to hear. Another good soldier down thanks to the _Death _Stew. We could have destroyed the whole Invectid army with that! **(A/N: They really could have O.o )**

"So Coronas stew made you sick I see"

"Mmhmm" he replied "Also they're all away training. Well except Magma he's with the old ladies again….and I'm stuck here…on my own…with no toilet paper".

'_Food poisoning and no toilet paper?!...what a cruel fate indeed'_

"It's ok Hunter. I'm pretty sure they have some more toilet paper in the pantry".

Hunters face instantly brightened up. "HALLELUJAH!" he cheered.

Though once again. Igneous forgot the reason he came down here.

'_I wonder if I should talk to Hunter about this…nah…he's too naïve to understand something like this. Plus I'll never hear the end of it'_

He would have asked Corona but he didn't want to interrupt training. Especially when the training involved helping them protect the people from invaders and such.

The only option left was to ask Magma.

'_Hopefully he won't be mad at me for asking for advice while he's working for those wrinkled old dictators…'_

He was then about to say his farewells to Hunter, only to realize that said Spider Rider had already left for the pantry to re stock the bathroom with toilet paper.

"….."

---In the town---

He quickly made his way to the bakery to find Magma. Though he really didn't expect seeing this…

"Oh…my…" he started

There Magma was in the 'humiliating apron' that Corona had spoken of earlier.

After sitting the crate down Magma then spotted his friend.

"Oh! Uh hey Igneous!" he said in embarrassment. All the while trying to cover himself up with a crate.

'_A pink apron with bows and frills…and a cute little teddy on the side?!...these women truly are evil'_

His thoughts then drifted to what Lumen would look like in a cute apron like that…

'_Gah!, No!, this is not the time to be thinking improper thoughts!' _he said shaking his head.

"Wow, didn't think the apron was that bad…okay it IS that bad" Magma said to himself.

Magmas talking soon snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Um, Magma.."

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I need to talk to you about something, something important. Is there any way you can take a break and help me with this one?, please?" he pleaded.

Magma thought it over for a second.

"Well…I suppose. Just for a little while. But only on one condition".

"Yeah, no problem" Igneous beamed.

"Well they kind of asked me to go into the forest to pick up a selection of berries and mushrooms, and I think I could get this job done much faster with someone helping me".

"Deal" Igneous quickly said as they formed a handshake.

---In the park---

They then seated themselves on a park bench. As Igneous braced himself to tell Magma what's been bothering him.

"Ok, well first" Igneous said. "If I tell you this, will you promise you wont be shocked?".

"I wont" Magma said in confusion.

"…I'm…uh" Igneous stuttered.

"Go on" Magma said. Trying to encourage him to speak.

"I'm…inlovewithprincelumen!"

"Umm…care to say that again?. I barley heard what you said".

Igneous tried again.

"I'm..in love with..Prince Lumen…" he admitted while staring at the ground.

Thinking that staring at the ground for too long would seem rude. He then looked up at Magma. Who didn't have the 'shocked expression' he imagined.

He was trying to control himself from laughing.

"Magma…may I ask. What's so damn funny?!" he yelled.

"Oh uh *cough* sorry about that. It's just, it took you long enough" he snickered.

"Huh?!..."

"Well it's just. I've seen the way you look at him. Also when the prince is in danger you're always at his side. And, by the way you were acting. I couldn't tell whether you were in love with him or kissing his ass" he laughed

Igneous growled a bit. But he did see reasoning in his words and at least he wasn't shocked.

"So…what should I do about it?" Igneous asked.

"Well, for a start you could tell him how you feel. But then again, do you think he'll feel the same way?. Especially when he has a girlfriend".

"I'm sure…he might, maybe".

"Then, my friend. That's good enough. Its better to try then to have never have tried at all. Besides, Lumens a smart guy. I'm sure he'd understand either way".

"Hmm…" he pondered. "Do you really think so?".

"Yup" Magma said confidently.

"Ok then. It's settled. I'm going to tell Prince Lumen how I really feel!!!" he said pointing upwards.

"Umm, Igneous…you DO know this is a public park right?" he said as passers by stared in confusion.

"…Oh… so it is" he said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Good!" Magma beamed. "Now lets get started on picking those berries shall we?".

"Okay. But don't be tempted to slip any poisonous mushrooms in there.".

"Again. I make no promises" Magma smiled *insert evil grin here*

---In the village fields---

Meanwhile. Price Lumen and his girlfriend went to the village fields to see the flowers.

"Wow, they're so pretty!" she beamed.

"Um, yeah they are.." Lumen said shyly. Still concerned about kissing her.

"Huh? Is something wrong?. You've been awfully quiet since we got here".

'…_Why do women always know when there's something wrong?...' _**(A/N: cos we weird like that :3 )**

"Well, no..actually. I'd like to give you something" he replied.

"Oh really?" she said happily. "What is it?, a present?"

"Well…sort of. Close your eyes".

"Okay!" she beamed.

Prince Lumen then leaned in closely. But still even though he hadn't kissed her yet. Something didn't feel right.

Though he was then to realize it when his lips touched hers.

'_This doesn't feel right. Why arn't I getting those same feelings I did before?. That feeling of affection and want…I can't feel it',_

Just then, images of Igneous passed through his mind. Mostly ones of the kiss. He then blushed and instantly backed away in surprise.

"Well, that was a nice surprise" she said smiling. "But I would have preferred if it lasted a bit longer".

Though trying to quiet his mind. It didn't work out to well. For what came out was not exactly how he wanted to put it.

"This, us…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry" he said full of guilt.

"What are you talking about?". It sounds like you're… breaking up with me".

'_Why am I saying this? Don't I like her? I mean I thought I did but now…I..I just know this isn't right'_

"Yes" he started. "You're right. I'm very sorry. It's just…I'm not sure how I feel about continuing this relationship. My feelings for you were not what I thought they were…".

Fuming, the girl then raised her hand and instantly slapped Lumen across the face.

Lumen was in a state of shock. Holding his hand to his cheek at the pain. But then they do say that a scorned women is the most dangerous.

"You!" she said angrily. "You lead me on and now say it's over?!. How typical of a spoiled Prince. If it's not to your liking you just throw it away. Like trash!".

To say Lumen was hurt by what she said was an understatement. He knew she was angry, but was that what she really thought he was?. After all he'd done for Aracna.

"I guess I really did misjudge you" he started. "After all I've done for this place. How dare you call ME spoiled?!"

She stood there back by his anger. She then fled with tears in her eyes. Though not before yelling a quick 'I hate you' in his direction. But whoever said break ups were easy?.

Looking up to the sky. He then tried thinking a little over his feelings for Igneous. But just imagining them both kissing gave Lumen a distinct warm feeling inside of him.

"This is love. Isn't it?.." he said to himself.

Though he wanted to say something to Igneous. He thought it might be better to get some advice on what to say first. But from who?.

Thinking it over for a second he came up with a conclusion.

"Corona!" he said as the little light bulb went off in his head.

"After all. Women seem to know everything. So why not? And I think she may be done training by now".

And with that. He took off for the castle.

**Wow,**** Lol, pretty good for someone who wrote at 5am in the morning. Then again my muse hits me at strange times so I have no choice but to answer it O.o**

**Yeah that and my nap turned into an 8 hour nap and now I'm up early .**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Btw flames are not welcome as they'll just end up being used to roast marshmallows ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M in this chapter. Which means there's yaoi**** smex afoot :3**

**If you don't like. Turn b****ack nows ^-^**

---In the castle---

Finding Corona was really not that hard. He'd recognise the smell of that stew anywhere.

"Corona?" he said as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah, prince Lumen. Back already from your date?" she asked

"Well. There's a good reason for that". A very good one indeed.

"Why? What happened?. Did you guys get into a fight?"

"You could say that..or you could say. I broke up with her" he said

"Wow really? But you were both getting along so well. And not to mention she's very cute".

'_Yes, cute as a button, but swipes like a grizzly bear…'_ he thought.

"I know. But there was just no spark...also there's something else.."

"Care to tell me what it is?" she inquired

Thankfully Lumen was a lot more direct than Igneous and wasn't as likely to… As Hunter put it 'Verbally vomit'.

"I think I may have…no in fact I'm sure I have…feelings for Igneous" he admitted.

As expected, Corona took it well. Much to Lumens relief.

"Really?. Well that makes sense I guess".

"Hmm? How so?" he asked.

"Well, you both get along well and he seems to really care about you. Always at your side and never fails to protect you".

"Yeah" he smiled. When he really thought about it, Igneous was always there by his side with care and assistance. He was surprised he didn't notice the minute they met. That he was…special.

Blushing at his own thoughts he then asked.

"So, should I tell him how I feel?"

"Of course! She yelled. "If you don't tell him now, you'll probably end up regretting it one day".

Even though those words were easier said than done. He had no choice but to admit his feelings to Igneous. This was the one thing he felt he could NOT put off to the last minute.

**(A/N: Lumen not procrastinating? O.o …you can tell this is a fanfic lol)**

"By the way where is Igneous?" he asked.

"Umm, I remember hearing something from Hunter about Igneous helping Magma pick poisonous mushrooms".

"Oh…" _'Magma and his weird requests…I see a court case coming up and probably something to do with sick, angry old ladies…'_

"But I'm sure he'll be back by now. So go and tell him how you really feel". She said smiling.

"You're right Corona" he admitted. "I should tell Igneous the truth. This is something I just have to do" he said as he ran for the door.

Surprised at his decisiveness, she somehow wondered that maybe this would be good for Lumen.

"Well then. I hope everything goes well". She smiled.

"Thanks" he said. As he then turned the handle and left.

---In the hallway---

Tired from day of scheming and helping his friend poison old age pensioners. Igneous decided he might as well go back to his room to get some rest and at least practice a little about what to say to Prince Lumen.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him. I hope more than anything that if something goes wrong, it doesn't destroy our friendship" he said as he made his way to his room.

Though when he opened the door he really wasn't expecting to find the object of his affections sitting on his bed.

"Prince Lumen?!" he squeaked in surprise. _'This HAS to be a dream'_

"Hello Igneous…are you okay?, you look a little startled".

"Uhm no its just that-" Igneous was then cut off.

"Its alright" Lumen chuckled "I need to talk to you about something important".

"Oh…right" he said slightly disappointed. "What do you need to talk about?" he said as he sat down and joined Lumen.

"Well, what…what do you think of me?".

'_That's a strange question, why would he ask me something like that all of a sudden?'_

Igneous just said what came to mind.

"I think you're a wonderful, smart and brave prince. Not only that but you're one of my closest friends and someone I care for deeply and…" The next few words came out before he could even think.

"Someone I'll always love and protect".

After hearing Igneous's speech, Lumen was surprised to say the least, but happy at the same time.

Though for Igneous it was slightly different.

Waiting for Lumens response felt like an eternity, it was as if every second was mocking him by ticking away slowly. Looking down at the floor he wondered if he shouldn't have said anything, until…

"I feel the same way Igneous".

He then raised his head up at the response, meeting those violet eyes with no signs of doubt in them.

Slowly losing his control by the second he then pulled Lumen close to him and captured him in a kiss.

'_This, this is even better than before. Just knowing that he feels the same is, intoxicating'._

As Igneous was kissing Lumen, he wanted to taste more of him. Licking the bottom of his lips for entrance. Which was immediately granted, deepening the kiss.

They were both in a state of bliss as they mapped out every nook and cranny of each others mouths with their tongues. Igneous then put his hand at the back of Lumens neck and pulled him closer for better access.

Though as much as they were enjoying the contact, they had to break away for air.

Panting slightly, Igneous took one look at Lumens blushing cheeks and heated eyes and that was all that needed to be said.

He then pushed Lumen gently back onto the bed, kneeing in between Lumens legs which earned a moan in response.

"Igneous.." he said breathily. "I need, you, please…".

Igneous then turned a dozen shades of red at that moment. **(A/N: I don't know if there are that many, but f**k. Designers are just going to make more anyway, so who cares x3 )**

They then proceeded to strip each others clothes, only leaving boxers behind.

Nipping and licking down Lumen's neck and chest, Igneous stopped at one of the hard nubs, giving it a long suck. Sending the younger rider into a higher level of ecstasy, moaning out Igneous's name more and more when he gave the same treatment to its twin.

Then feeling more confident, he began sliding off the young riders boxers.

Lumen didn't seem to reject, so he continued, blushing slightly as he did so.

Finally removing them he couldn't help but take in the sight in front of him. There he was, his love, the beautiful Prince of Aracna, lying naked in his bed!.

Instead of mentally questioning himself whether this was a dream or not he then also proceeded to take off his own boxers. Leaving them both naked.

Lumen looked up at Igneous's body, it was slim, yet muscled and his skin had a pearl like glow to it, all the way down to his…

That was as far as Lumen's eyes went as he turned away blushing lightly.

Igneous then started to grind against Lumen. Enjoying the feeling of flesh on flesh, their arousals brushing against each other. The moaning was starting to increase in the Princes voice.

Wanting more lustful sounds from Lumen, he then started leaving trails of kisses down his neck, while his hand then travelled down from his chest to his cock, squeezing and stroking him up and down.

Lumen then began to feel the heat building up in his groin.

"Ah!" _'The feeling of his hand, touching and stroking me there, it just feels so good!'_

Seeing this response he then quickened the movements of his hand. Hearing more pants and moans of lust.

'_I'm not going to last long' _Lumen thought through the fog that was his mind.

Thinking it was a good time to stop. Igneous then leaned up and reached for the bedside table, pulling out a jar of ointment, trying to ignore the embarrassment that he actually has ointment stashed in there.

Dipping his fingers into the ointment, he then lifted Lumens hips slightly to prepare him.

When the first finger went in it wasn't so bad. But when the second finger came in…to say it was sore was an understatement.

Seeing discomfort in Lumens face, he bent down and started to lick the tip of his arousal before taking it into his mouth, while pumping his fingers in and out of Lumens tight entrance.

"Igneous!, nhnn…gods this feels so!-" he panted.

Since it seemed to be taking his mind off the pain he then added a third finger and stretched his virgin hole, while sucking and licking around Lumens hard on.

When he was prepared, he then looked into Lumen's eyes, looking for any sign of doubt.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" he asked gently.

"Of course" Lumen smiled. "You're the only person I could imagine doing this with".

With all feelings of doubt being erased, Igneous then replaced the fingers with his dick, sliding slowly into the younger rider's body.

The intrusion was painful, but Lumen was settled by the fact that his favourite person was inside of him.

Not wanting to hurt Lumen too much, he then stopped for a second to give him a chance to adjust.

"Lumen…you're so hot and…. aah, tight" he breathed.

The prince then wrapped his legs around Igneous's waist, wanting to feel more of him.

Taking this as a signal to continue, he pushed in further till his cock was buried at the hilt, he then began slowly pushing in and out.

He didn't want to hurt Lumen, but the feeling of his tight heat around his cock was maddening.

Deciding to let his mind think later. He then began quickening his pace, pounding into Lumen.

He didn't have to think it over for long though, since the small grunts of pain turned into moans and mewls of pleasure.

It was amazing, having his Prince moaning and writhing beneath him.

Hitting that sweet spot over and over, sending waves of ecstasy down to his groin.

"Ah..hah..Igneous nngh…ah..faster!" he cried as Igneous then swung his hips into Lumen harder and faster than before.

'_I'm..going to…soon'_His thoughts trailed off as he then reached down to grasp Lumens cock.

"Lumen..hnn…cum with me!" he panted, pounding and stroking him with equal speed. It was all Lumen could take before he came all over his lovers chest.

Feeling the muscles tighten around his cock, Igneous then came, spilling his warm seed inside Lumen.

He then pulled out of him and panting with exhaustion he then lay onto the bed beside Lumen. Pulling him close and covering them both with the blankets.

Looking into Lumens eyes he then said, what came from his heart.

"I love you Prince Lumen" he said while stroking his cheek.

Lumen then gave a genuine smile and replied "I love you to Igneous".

Holding the prince close, he kissed him lightly on the lips, they then closed their eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Their feelings were confirmed and they couldn't be happier.

**Well that was fun. Then again its gay porn…so of course its fun?! :3**

**Even though I've been slightly lazy the last week. I've decided I'm going to make an extra chapter.**

**MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough* It's going to be about their fellow Spider Riders reactions. Also I felt that the fangirls would probably want to know what became of Magma and the old ladies lol**


End file.
